


Finding His Way Home

by mundean



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundean/pseuds/mundean
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village on a snowy night. Takes place some time after The Last.





	Finding His Way Home

Everytime he found himself once again walking the streets of Konohagakure, there arose within him a certain sense of malaise. No matter how many friendly greetings and smiles from former classmates he got, he never quite felt welcome in his hometown. With the reverent gazes always came the hushed whispers and cold stares, too.

Not that he didn’t understand their concern. It had been only a few years since he was a missing-nin with an anarchic bent. Even now, the name Uchiha Sasuke was almost taboo, and carried the weight of infamous deeds untold. They were right to fear him. Such was his burden to carry, so he could tolerate a few tense looks. He made his way along in solemn silence.

That was, of course, until he arrived home. There, waiting for him, lay a certain pinkette. She hadn’t been expecting him back so soon at all. He loved to surprise her like this. Then again, it’s not like she is entirely oblivious, either. She senses his presence before seeing him, and her muscles tense up preemptively. The Uchiha name is not unlike a target on one’s back, of course. She sets aside the plate and turns the faucet on the sink. “I’m not stupid- Show yourself, shannaro!”

He smiled to himself. Then, for a moment, doubt clouded his mind. Was the right thing to do? Would she appreciate him showing up out of nowhere like this, after being gone for so long? There was always the possibility that she lashed out, and that could have… volatile repercussions. He sighed inwardly at his own ambivalent antics. He was already here, wasn’t he? Someone else’s voice echoed in his mind:

_‘Stop being such a wuss, Teme!’_

That earned from him a brief shudder, but was enough to usher him into action. He concentrated a small amount of chakra in his legs, and dashed to appear behind her, placing a hand on her waist. She turned to face her assailant, expecting a rogue shinobi - perhaps some Akatsuki reject - but instead was met with a familiar figure. His cloak was dusted with snowflakes, and his one visible eye was noticeably tired. Jet black hair concealed half his features, and he donned an unmistakable smirk-

“Sasuke-kun, you big idiot - you scared me!” Sakura exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that she had been focusing her chakra into her fist not even two seconds ago. An attempt at a playful sock on the shoulder became one that would most certainly leave a bruise. She didn’t leave pause for concern, however, instead opting to throw her arms around the man and squeeze, tight.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to town?”

Well, this was going far better than Sasuke had imagined. Compared to a wrecked building, vise grip hugs and the occasional bruise on the arm were more than tolerable. Even so, his wife’s tendency to forget her own strength did somehow always manage to take his breath away - in more ways than one.

“I… wanted it to be a surprise,” he managed to gasp out. Sakura, realizing her mistake, quickly released the man, but kept her hands on his shoulders. She couldn’t help but grin in earnest at her husband’s awkward antics. He always did have a flair for the dramatic, even if he couldn’t stick the landing all the time. Arriving without a word, late at night - on Christmas Eve, no less? Only an Uchiha would dare.

Sasuke reddened ( ~~not unlike a tomato~~ ) under his wife’s gaze, quickly averting his own eyes, attempting in vain to prevent his own predicament from getting any more embarrassing. Sakura lifted one of her hands to cup his cheek, and giggled at his very clear humiliation. He opened his mouth to object, but those words were very quickly taken from him as Sakura pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was chaste, and lasted but a few seconds, but it was tender and sweet. Their noses rubbed and Sakura tasted the dry lips of a man who didn’t know about chapstick. After not seeing her beloved for months on end, it felt amazing to finally be able to feel him there with her. Most importantly, though, it got Sasuke to shut up. When they broke apart, she laughed once more. Somehow, intimate contact with his wife was less embarrassing to this man than staring at her.

“I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Hn.” Whether he admitted it or not, it felt good for Sasuke too. He knew he didn’t deserve the angel that was Sakura, but he longed for her nonetheless every night he was away. Remembering the gift he had brung for her, Sasuke reached into his satchel, and procured from within it a small box. Having regained some of his classic Uchiha suavity, he presented it to her with a hopeful smile. Sakura took the box into her own hands and tentatively opened the box to reveal a modest necklace. Its cord was rendered in silver, and adorned with a lone pendant - a small gem of jade.

“It matches your eyes.”

Those same eyes were filled with glee as Sakura took the necklace and reached behind herself to clasp the two ends together. Taking a moment to glance down once again at the deep green of the pendant, she couldn’t help but grin sheepishly.

“I hope you l-”

“I love it, Sasuke-kun.”

She went to embrace him once again, this time with less crushing force, and he hugged her in return with his arm. There they stood, in the kitchen of the Uchiha residence, simply revelling in their mutual closeness, for a minute. Sasuke was cold, and Sakura was warm.

Then, after neither of them could stand to sit still any longer, Sasuke moved to escalate things. He began peppering her with tender kisses, moving slowly along her neck, eventually reaching her jawline, moving ever-so-slowly along her body. Sasuke’s ministrations earned an appreciative hum from his lover. Eventually, their lips met once more - this time, however, with a renewed vigor to their movements. Sakura tilted her head to meet the kiss more evenly. Their hearts beat faster, in time, as the pace of the kiss quickened. They were taking more and more of each other’s essence in with each breath.

Both pairs of eyes fell closed as they became more and more consumed with the kiss. Sakura let her hands roam her lover’s body, from his back to his chest, ghosting over every inch of the man that had been missing from her life for so long. Sasuke’s hand had found its own way across the woman’s body, dragging fingers lazily down her spine all the way to her lower back, eventually resting on her hip with an appreciative squeeze.

The kiss became more heated, as Sakura bit Sasuke’s lip, begging entry, to which Sasuke had no choice but to oblige. She gave his mouth a tentative taste, coaxing a low moan out of the man. She quickly became more brave in her endeavors, exploring the man’s mouth - not like newfoundland, but an old, familiar place from one’s childhood. Soon Sasuke’s own tongue joined in, forming a sort of dance together as the two tasted each other greedily. Foregoing their own breath, letting the rest of the world fall away, the two lovers let themselves become wrapped up in the other’s presence for the moment.

An eternity later, they broke away, out of breath and red in the cheeks. They laughed, the initial awkwardness of their encounter having almost entirely dissipated. From there, they left the kitchen and moved to the couch in their living room, intent on treasuring their night together while it lasted.

For now, it didn’t matter how long he would be staying in town. It didn’t matter what the villagers thought of them, or what was around the corner. In that moment, all that mattered was that Sasuke was with the woman he had so sorely missed for so long. He was finally home.


End file.
